


A New Planet

by Mermaid66



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Lesbians in Space, POV Lesbian Character, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid66/pseuds/Mermaid66
Summary: "I'll do it myself"She could still see the hunger for blood in Hope’s eyes…it was her own.
Relationships: Echo/Hope Diyoza
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	A New Planet

* * *

Hope constantly had Echo circling her thoughts. Along with the thoughts of saving her mother and Aunti O. The thought of her deep brown eyes fixated into hers as she guided her, lecturing her on do’s and don'ts of the mission, like daggers trying to cut the words into her skin. Hope loved the Azgeda warrior and wanted nothing more than to let her know. But at the same time, she didn’t want to appear weak and of course there was the issue of Bellamy. She knew Echo’s heart was somewhere else and there wasn’t too much she could do about it. So, when she lashed out at Echo for appearing to conform to the Shepard’s cause, she felt a deep frustration within her… a rage, perhaps jealousy. “You just like having someone give you orders again so you don’t have to think for yourself”, Hope said with immediate regret once she looked back up at Echo’s disapproving glare. Hope loved and hated her at the same time. She didn’t quite know what that meant.

She saved her once. The last thing she wanted was to have something happen to this amazing woman who stepped into her life. She swore she would never let the Bardoans do away with her as well. _I will not hesitate again_. So when the moment she dreaded had finally come, she didn’t think twice about taking her enemies life. She could feel the blood rushing through her veins in excitement and shock at her first kill. She looked over to Echo expecting praise but instead was met with a look of horror. Nevertheless, Echo’s “thank you” was enough to carry on. Killing was now an afterthought. She felt ready. _I can do this_ , Hope said to herself.

Hope laid her head against the smooth surface of a slanted rock staring up at the sky. There was a sense of calm in her, maybe she was just tired. Yet, the pain was too close to the surface of her mind. She tried not to think about it, any of it. The others tried their best to comfort her, yet still, she felt better alone. “She did it to save your soul”, Jordan’s words repeated in her head. Her mother’s words as well, “Be better than me”. She thought about her every night. _I failed her, I failed everyone_. She rested her arm across her forehead as she closed her tear-soaked eyes. She just wanted the quiet sounds of this new planet and nothing more.

Echo knew the girl was stubborn and inexperienced, ever since she first set foot on Sky Ring. “I’ll kill anyone that gets in my way”, at first Echo thought it was cute. Then it played out in her head, over and over after it happened. Hope with the flame thrower. “They’ll try to stop us, they bought in. I have to save them from themselves”. Guilt was beginning to consume her. Hope wanted this just as much as she did. _How could I be so stupid?_ she thought. “I’ll do it myself.” She could still see the hunger for blood in Hope’s eyes…it was her own. Except in full conscience she wouldn’t even think about throwing a dagger at her. That’s the thing, the tests were like vivid dreams she could control. She knew the difference between simulation and real life, but she just didn’t understand why Hope did not. Anders finally gave her the honor to choose Hope’s fate. Penance. It was the best she could do and she would be safe at home. _She’s just not ready for the plan_ , she thought. Then, she looked over to Hope as she cried for her with pain in her eyes. _I can’t let her suffer alone…No_ , she thought. Echo could still see Diyoza’s face as she turned into the crystallized matter, _It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have said_ _a_ _word to her_ , she thought, and she decided to try and speak with Hope again, _I have to try. I hate seeing her like this_. She wanted to talk to Hope and Hope alone. She’s the only one that shared her anger… and taste for revenge.

Sky Ring girl had been quiet and distant ever since. She found her just where she suspected she would be. “Hope, I don’t want you to hate me”. Echo hung her head in regret as she walked over. "It's my fault, if there’s anyone to blame it's…" The light in the sky began to disappear. Hope had spent the night there before, behind the large rock formations as if so no one could find her. She hugged a dark, wrinkled blanket between her legs and sighed, “I don’t want to talk about it”. She interrupted in a whisper. “Fine, I can just sit here with you.” Echo replied, she sat down next to her and ran her fingers down Hopes arm, taking her hand in hers. She thought she’d get an opposing response at her attempt at comfort, but the girl wasn’t fighting it which she felt was unusual. This is the first time she let her in this close. _Perhaps its defeat_ , Echo thought sadly. Her thumb grazing Hope’s hand. They both sat in silence. She looked up into the strangely colored sky. A hue of yellow and orange lit the dark center, a galaxy all spotted with stars. Echo could hear the other girl’s gentle breathing. It was soothing and she began to doze off against the hard surface behind her. “I don’t hate you”. The words pierced the silence and she opened her eyes wide. Echo pulled her arm away and propped herself up looking over at Hope who turned to look up at her. “You were always so loyal to Bellamy, like tunnel vision… it was always for him wasn’t it? and now look what he’s done. I was loyal to you. I would do anything for you and it’s like, you just can’t see it.” Hope’s voice started to crack, the starry night reflecting off the tears soaking her eyes. Hope quickly turned away and got up to head into the darkness of the woods but Echo grabbed her. “Hope wait!” Echo could see the younger woman’s frustration, her pain. A tear rolled down Hope's cheek. Their faces only a couple inches apart. “I would never want to hurt you. I was selfish and blind”. Echo looked into Hope’s eyes searching for any trace of forgiveness and ran her thumb across her cheek, wiping off her tear. “I would never leave you for the fucking Shepard’s cause”, Hope said firmly… “I love you too much", she then whispered. Hope turned into Echo’s hand, taking in the other woman’s gentle caress. Echo looked down at her with want, she leaned in and lightly brushed her nose against the girl’s face making Hope let out a gentle gasp. Their faces now touching and suddenly, their lips met.

In some distant galaxy, there was nowhere else Hope would have rather been than there with Echo. She could almost hear Echo’s heart beating against her chest while her breathing became heavier. Her arm now under her shirt, wrapping around Echo's bare back, the other slowly finding its way to her pants. Echo resisting the urge to grind against the younger woman, stopped the wandering hand. “We should go back to the camp”, she breathed against Hopes lips, trying to regain control. “but I want you now” Hope whispered taking her lover in her arms and immediately pressing her lips against hers. Echo could no longer resist and fully submitted to the younger woman. Hope pulled away taking her by the hand, guiding her back down to the large rocks that stood behind them. Echo sat and leaned back letting the younger woman have her way with her. Hope pressed herself between her legs. She began pulling at Echo’s top and once it was off, she felt her own come up. Their skin touched and slowly, pants started to come undone. Hope gently bit wet kisses on Echo’s neck, making her shiver with pleasure. She made her way down onto her breasts, tasting warm, budding skin as she met her gaze with lust, making the throbbing between Echo’s legs intensify. Hope’s heart raced as she took in all of the Azgeda warrior. She couldn’t help running her tongue down to Echo’s naval and below, making Echo thrust against her. She wanted more of her. Echo couldn’t believe how amazing Hope made her feel. It wasn’t anything like being with Bellamy. This was different. Hope’s love was different, it felt more… intense. Suddenly she could feel Hope’s tongue begin to inch up her inner thigh, finding its way behind the seam of her underwear. She gasped and let out tiny whimpers as she rode the waves of pleasure.

Echo could feel Hopes breaths on her neck as they lay under the stars. “I hope this isn’t too warm for the ice princess” Hope said. The blanket was small but enough for Hope to pull over both of them. Her arm across Echo’s breasts. Echo leaned into her lips and planted a gentle kiss. “It’s prefect” she whispered. Hope smiled and closed her eyes.


End file.
